Off Limits
by SeeLJRead
Summary: What is a girl to do when her best friend’s brother is a god? And then what happens if you do get the guy? The ultimate cliche and Bella is living it. All Human. So read on...
1. Girl Code

Off Limits Off Limits

Girl Code

Damn it all to Hell

So I am sure every girl knows about girl code right? That set of rules no one ever wrote down because it is programmed into your head anyway? Don't steal your friend's guy. Ex's are not dateable. And no going out with your friend's brother, or sister I guess if you swing that way. No exceptions.

It's pretty basic really, just the golden rule, with grave repercussions.

So what is a girl to do when her best friend's brother is a god? A true Adonis in the flesh. And smart, the kind of guy you just know will be reading his acceptance letters to every Ivy-League school in the country next spring having achieved perfect grades with ease, while you are busting your ass to get good grades so you don't end up like Mr. Heckle, the school janitor with three teeth. Not to mention the fact that this perfect guy is a year older.

So I am sure you have guessed I am the girl pining after a guy she can't have anyway. Sophomore year was coming to an end, just one measly month left, I was thrilled.

So this is where our story begins, well my story at least. Another Friday afternoon counting down the seconds of sixth period, fighting to keep my gaze away from the untouchable junior god in front of me. The school thought I was smart so I got put in AP Biology, much to my dismay, and once I was in there was no getting out.

DING! Finally the end of the day, three days of freedom, what with the teacher's day on Monday.

As I shoved a stack of worksheets into my binder wondering why the hell they bothered giving homework the last month of school Edward flipped around to talk to me. This wasn't a rare occurrence; we were together a lot after all. Try telling that to my heart though.

"Bella am I giving you a ride today?" He said, with his excellent eye contact, not that I'm swooning over that, it was weird. He always looked straight into my eyes when we talked, like he was looking for something, it left me feeling so unnerved.

"Um…I don't think so, why?"

"Oh well Alice said something about a sleepover and shopping so…" I smacked my head. Of course I forgot, hoping Alice would too. She used her "powers of persuasion"/threats, to convince me to buy a dress so I could go to the dance next week no one had asked me to.

"Oh man I forgot, stupid shopping stupid mall stupid dress." I muttered the list of stupid things under my breath but Edward still seemed to hear based on his chuckle.

"Well we better go, don't forget to call Charlie though."

"Yeah, yeah of course. Thanks by the way, for the ride and all."

"No worries, and if it's any consolation she is making me go too."

"What no hot date for Edward Cullen?" I asked but I knew the answer. Edward didn't date, whenever anyone asked though he just said something about being to busy with music and schoolwork. Oh yeah, the boy is smart, gorgeous and musical, oh athletic too, plays baseball.

"Yeah right Bella."

"Oh come on Edward, like you don't know you're a catch."

"Oh you think I'm a catch eh?" His eyebrows rose. Shit.

"Well I suppose in the, stereotypical, cute, smart guy kind of way yeah."

"Stereotype? Bella you wound my ego!"

"Okay Edward whatever you say. Pick a girl and I bet she'll have you, within reason of course." By now we were leaned against his car watching students pass, running to the bus or meandering over to their cars.

"Within reason?"

"Well yeah, like no girls already dating someone or something like that."

"Oh, well you see Bella I've already picked." There he goes with the damn eye contact again. "And I know for a fact she is out of bounds, I don't even think she dates anyway. So what's your excuse?"

"No excuse. I just haven't really found anyone I want to date. Within reason of course." I answered him looking away.

"Within reason?"

"Well you know, Orlando Bloom isn't really in my league…"

"BELLA YOU REMEMBERED! AND you didn't even skip out on me…well try to anyway." Alice had nearly deafened me again, yet still I love her.

"I did promise you Alice…"

"Like it stopped you last time."

"I told you I didn't _need _a gown and besides I never promised to go to that sale."

"Yeah, yeah just get in the car." I rolled my eyes and did as she said, praying Rosalie would be meeting us there, she was a fairly good mediator…

* * *

**So a few things.**

**1This idea has been frolicking in my head for a while but I put off doing it because I wasn't positive. So please opinions.**

**2I have not ditched A Million Reasons, for those of you who are reading it. I just have a bit of writes block and felt like doing some Edward/Bella writing.**

**3I love review and my reviewers. And I appreciate all comments so...**


	2. Say Yes to the Dress

"Bella, try on the dark blue one I passed over a second ago." Rose called through the door.

"Nope sorry, not happening."

"Oh but Bells it'll make your legs look stunning."

"Rose this dress leaves _nothing_ to the imagination!"

"Bella don't be such a prude. It goes to mid thigh, standard for a semi-formal, and isn't low cut at all." I snorted at that. "It isn't, plus I bet Edward will be drooling."

"What has he got to do with anything?" My voice was surprisingly calm whereas my head was spinning; if Rose knew so did Alice.

"Bella Hun, I'm not blind."

"Shut up Rose."

"Maybe if you come out."

"No way."

"The Cullens aren't blind either. Emmet, Jasper, Alice and I have a bet going. I think Carlisle and Esme wanted in but didn't think it was appropriate. Charlie is blind still I suppose but that is more denial…oh Renee knows though, she actually predicted it in like the first grade when you, Alice and I became friends."

"Oh my god I'm coming out." I stepped out and did a quick twirl as Alice walked in, earning a round of wolf whistles.

"Jeez Bells you're a knockout!" Alice smiled at me.

"Thanks but I still don't know…I didn't even know my legs were that long." I was looking in the mirror again astonished by my appearance.

"Take it off Bells, we're buying it for you. Think of it as an exchange for you coming to the dance." Rose said, her voice was reasonable but her eyes had that look that told me not to go any further.

"Why am I even going?" I asked as I pulled the material over my head.

"Because it is going to be fun Bella!" Alice shouted. I tossed the dress over the door and heard Rose walk out to buy it. "So Bells. When we get to my house we are going to change and then have a movie fest and maybe play some party games. The boys are joining us though so no makeovers." While this was cause for disappointment on Alice's part it made me do a little happy dance.

So we wrapped up at the mall buying shoes for Alice and myself and then went back to Alice's home. When we walked into the living room I did a quick double take. The couches and coffee table had been pushed to the edge of the room and the floor was covered in mattresses, and their floor wasn't small at all. Around the edge of the new 'floor' were bowls and bowls of junk food; it would have been gross if the stuff didn't look so appetizing.

As I was eyeing the fluffy pillows and blankets that were also there Edward walked into the room and sat on the couch flipping in the TV where Rose soon joined him. And to top off he was shirtless, as in he wasn't wearing a shirt, like as in I could see his chest. I noticed my gaping in time so I risked another stealthy glance, wow.

"So Bells?" Alice said brightly.

"Yeah Alice." I replied whipping around to face her.

"I'm going to call Emmet and Jasper down so you can show everyone your dress."

"Erm…why?"

"Because I was just thinking, I'm not quite positive that the waist fits right so I want to see if it needs to be altered. Plus I think it would be good to have the guys opinion of the dress." There was no denying the mischievous smile plastered on her face as she said this, there was also no denying Alice what she wanted so I grabbed my bag and went into Alice's room.

I pulled on the dress and then made my way downstairs where everyone was sprawled across furniture. I hesitantly made my way in front of the television where everyone was gathered. Rosalie and Alice looked smug, Emmet was grinning like a goof, Jasper gave me a wolf whistle, which I found particularly amusing and Edward was just gaping at me.

"Hmm, I guess I was wrong about the waist." Alice smiled.

"I don't think Bella should wear that." Edward said regaining his composure.

"Why the hell not?" Alice was pissed, that much was clear.

"Think of all the guys drooling over her at school already, add that dress and some spiked punch and you have a bad situation." I wished he would say that because he was jealous, but no, he was looking out for his little sisters best friend. It seems I will be stuck in the friend zone forever, maybe I should just say yes to Mike if Jacob next time they ask me out…I shuddered, maybe not.

As I was thinking all of this Alice and Edward continued arguing about whether or not I would wear the dress. Alice of course won and then sent me upstairs to change; everyone else was already in their pajamas.

Back downstairs again I joined the circle that had formed of the 'floor'.

"Hey where are Carlisle and Esme?" I questioned pulling a bowl of Jelly Beans closer.

"Oh they wont be back until Monday evening, some medical conference in like, Nevada. And Bells stop picking out all the green ones." Emmet replied rolling his eyes.

Alice cut in be fore I could make a snappy retort. "Okay, okay everyone we are going to play would you rather. You get two options you pick one, simple." She sighed taking a look around the circle. "Jasper would you rather…get arrested for stealing a car or for streaking?"

"Stealing a car I suppose. Rose would you rather go a week without showering or without kissing Emmet."

Rose just scoffed. "Kissing Emmet, I'm not repulsive." Emmet pouted but rose just ignored him, a smirk crossing her face. "Bella. Would you rather date Edward or Jacob?"

"Edward." I answered without hesitation, and then blushed once my words caught up with me. I looked up from my lap at Edward who looked awfully shocked and then over to Rose who looked awfully smug. This was going to be a rather long evening.

* * *

**So Cliffie, I didn't _mean_ to. It just happened.**

**Also thank you so _so_ much for all your reviews! Please Keep them coming...**


	3. No Backing Out

Once the tension of my answer faded away Alice decided it was time to play Truth or Dare. One thing was for sure; I would not be taking any truths from Rosalie.

"Okay…Alice truth or dare?" Rosalie started.

"Hmmm…truth I suppose."

"Okay have you and Jasper… well?"

"Okay A Rose, privacy invasion much? B EW, he's your brother! And C no." Alice rolled her eyes and looked over to Emmet. "Truth or Dare mon Frere?"

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you too…wear a pair of Rose's underwear to school on Monday."

"Done! Eddy boy, make your choice." Emmett looked way too excited for this to go well.

"Truth."

"You wuss."

"I'm not a wuss Emmett, I just learned my lesson about taking dares from you when we were ten."

"I still say you're a wuss." Emmett muttered under his breath, I swear sometimes I think he is just a wee child stuck in a huge man's body. Though other times when he gets all wise and shit I swear he is some old Buddhist guy stuck in the body. "Okay I truth you-"

"You truth me?" Edward quirked his eyebrow at this, only increasing his…appeal.

"Yes I truth you. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted; I truth you to tell me…who you fancy." Now in all the years I have been friends with Alice I have never seen either of her brothers blush, except Emmet once but that is a different source of entertainment. But right at that moment Edward could have rivaled my own easy blush at it's worst.

"Emmett isn't there a rule you can't ask a question you know the answer to?" He sputtered out after a couple minuets of silence.

Alice laughed lightly, "That isn't a rule you dweeb, we pretty much all know the answer anyway. But you answer for the benefit of those who don't know so just answer the question." She inclined her head to me, in a way I am sure she thought was inconspicuous, and I blushed a light pink.

"Nope sorry, I fold." Edward said before standing up and waltzing into the little boys room.

"Guys what was that all about?" I asked

"Edward is a damn fool." When Emmett said this I expected someone to amend it and when no one did I just huffed and crossed my arms.

"Okay I'm going. Bella truth or dare?" Alice got this funny glint in her eye and after the last truth I choose dare. "Kiss Edward."

"What?" My eyes were bulging, my heart was thrumming, and I am pretty much certain I chocked on my own spit.

"You heard me. And you know the rule, you can back out of a truth but not a dare." I knew this was not a rule, but I also knew that the death glare in Alice's eye wasn't going away until I did as I was told…or dared I suppose.

Just then Edward walked in the room Maybe I should have asked permission but I really didn't want to prolong the situation. I may be in love but a kiss isn't worth the pang of rejection. But I didn't get rejected, not at all.

Edward was unresponsive and shocked at first but soon his lips were molding with mine, one of his arms had travelled into my hair and the other was supporting my bum seeing as my legs had locked around his waste at some point and my hand were tangled in his hair.

Now I could tell you for all I know we were kissing for seconds or days, but honestly we were kissing for three minutes and twelve second. The best of my life.

* * *

**Okay so AMAZING! That is what my 20 reviewers are!**

**Also I want to say sorry for the late and short update, my computer had been in a right state, I had a bunch of family stuff such as my cousins wedding, I have been drowning in homework, I joined drama which is a bit of a time sucker and so on and so forth. SO I am sorry and I will try to be better.**

**SO please continue (or start) giving me your thoughts, cause I love 'em all!**


	4. The Real Best Moment

So when I left you it was at what appeared to be the best moment of my life. Huh, was I ever wrong.

After the kiss Edward pulled back from my face and looked at me, his eyes asking every question he wasn't saying out loud. I didn't notice then but as I look back now I see the others had left us alone in the room. The only sound was of Edward and my heavy breathing. After several minutes however I couldn't take the tension any longer.

"It was a dare." My words were mumbled and broken up but I knew he understood me.

"That was the only reason? Really?" He was frowning and his eyes were swimming with undefined emotion.

"Well…I mean that was…I had to because, but there was the fact that…you know?" As I spoke my voice got quieter and quieter until it was barely a whisper and Edwards face had a trace of that smile, the smile that caused any female to swoon on the spot.

"Bella, I kissed back."

"You kissed back." I didn't understand what he was getting at; I didn't understand that the next couple minuets of my life would top the last few.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have been waiting for that kiss since the moment you tripped on my stoop that day Alice brought you home from school. I have strong feelings for you Bella, and I think that I might love you. I know that I am older, and that I'm your friends older brother but after that kiss, well Bells, I think we have a shot."

"A shot at what Edward?"

"A shot at us." And with that we simultaneously moved our lips closer together once more, girl code be dammed.

* * *

**Pitiful I know, but with school, drama, homecoming, house work and other random shit there is like no time. To be honest I miss my stories .**

**So I am sorry but please review? I was so amazed by the first two chapters but chapter 3 was not so fantabulous so... GO**


	5. Fall Leaves

So let me just tell you something about my school. The end of the year dance was a big dang deal. Huge actually. And guy asked girls in some of the cutest ways; I'd seen scavenger hunts through school, candles on front lawns, and roses delivered in class. It was an old tradition. I just thought you ought to know is all.

So Edward and I had been and 'item' since Friday night, three days now. And so Tuesday as I walked into AP Bio I wasn't at all surprised to see him sitting on my desk waiting for me.

"Hey there Bella. How are things?" He asked, grinning impishly.

I laughed and kissed his cheek; "I would have to say they are about the same as they were and hour ago, at lunch."

"Bella, what makes you happy?"

"What makes me happy?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know besides me."

"Well oh hilarious one…Walking on leaves. You know during fall, when the air is all crisp and the world is looking so magical, and the leaves just crunch under your feet. Why do you even want to know?"

"Just a random question." What a liar. I didn't get to push it further though because our teacher walked in.

An hour later I was ready to be home, unfortunately I was helping Alice study for a Geometry test she was positive she was going to fail. Yeah geometry, so not what happened.

As Alice and I pulled into her driveway in my rusty old truck I notices unseasonable orange, yellow and red leaves covering the yard. I looked to Alice but she just limply lifted a shoulder before climbing out, me hot on her heels. I reveled in the sound the leaves made beneath my feet as I took each step, closing my eyes and breathing deep. I was about to the center of the lawn when I realized I no longer heard another pair of feet echoing my own.

I opened my eyes and there stood Edward, a sight to behold. He was leaning against an oak tree by the edge of the fence on the only clear area of grass, and he was holding two dance tickets. I ran over to him wrapping my legs around his torso and returning his tight hug.

"Go to the dance with me Bella?" He whispered into my hair. I nodded my head yes and then just stayed there wrapped around him. I was completely content.

It was later while I was having dinner with the Cullens that I got Charlie's call.

"Dad, hey what's going on?"

"Oh Bells! Bella oh jeez Bells. It's Henry, Bells Henry he…Bella he died."

"What! Dad no! Uncle Henry, your old collage buddy? Dad no! Please tell em you-no! No! Aw dad…" I was trying in vain to fight off tears; Henry had been like a third dad to me, after Charlie and Carlisle.

"Bella, I need you to stay with the Cullens so I can go to the funeral okay? I know you want to go but, Henry would have killed me for letting you go." It was true and Charlie and I both gave a watery chuckle before I passed the phone to Esme so Charlie could talk to him about the details of me staying for the next couple weeks.

* * *

**So I hope this chapter meets the expectations of all of you who review, will review (please) and who have alerted and favorite...d this story.**

I walked towards to Edward who pulled me into a hug, and I crumpled, sobbing, into his arms.


	6. Time to Get Up

My face felt sticky, the kind of sticky you feel when your face is covered with dry tears. Having three days worth of dried tears on my face made it all the worse. Charlie was still away and I was lying in bed, Edwards if I wasn't mistaken.

Charlie had called yesterday, the funeral was tomorrow, and despite my pleas to say goodbye he still didn't think it was good for me to go. 'After all,' ha had said, 'from what I hear you still haven't gotten out of bed! So I want you to get up shower and goddamn it Bells, eat something would you?' Needless to say I hadn't complied. And here I was lying in bed feeling pathetic as a fresh wave of tears hit me when I heard the door creak open.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. He came over and scooped me up into his arms.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"I've made a decision. You are going to get cleaned up and you are going to eat something. Tonight."

"Fine tonight I will, but can you put me down _now_?"

"Bells by tonight I meant right now. It's six." I gasped and Edward grinned sadly before carrying me into his bathroom where there was a full tub waiting.

"I don't want to get in! I don't want to go out, Edward!" I started wriggling in his arms. Why didn't he see all I want to do was mourn? And why did he think it was a good idea to plunk my fully clothed clumsy ass into the tub? You've sure as heck got me.

Edward let me alone to strip off my saturated clothes and bathe and then to change, I ended up wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt of Edwards because all the clothes in my overnight bag were dirty as I hadn't gone back home to replenish my supply.

As soon as I walked out of the bedroom door I was swept off of my feet into Edward's arms. I let out a small squeak and he chuckled giving me a squeeze. "You my dear are going to eat something. I have made you my astounding cheesy omelet, two parts cheese one part omelet just the way you like it."

"Edward I just, I'm not hungry. Not even a little bit." I mumbled softly into his chest, but by the way he spoke I could tell he was scowling without looking at him.

"Bells you haven't been hungry since you spoke to your father the other night, I'm sorry but you're going to eat any ways. Everyone it out and will be until later this evening so we can take baby steps okay? Step one: food."

"Edward he _died_. As in he is _no longer alive_." Now my voice was thick with tears and Edward made his way into the kitchen sitting at a bar stool with me still in his lap stroking my hair as I cried.

It took a few more fresh waves of tears and some coaxing on Edward's part but soon I was eating my third helping of eggs and Edward was beaming. As I downed the last of my juice I heard my phone buzz.

"Bella Swan."

"Bells! You're up, glad to hear it kiddo."

"Hey dad, how are things…" I trailed of knowing he would understand I meant the funeral.

"Well, they're going well. But Henry's wife, Sophia, she isn't holding up too well. And, well kid, she asked me to stay with her for a while. Just about a month or so. I asked Carlisle and is happy to have you stay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it?"

"Yeah dad, course I am. Tell her hello for me, the kids too."

"Alright Bells, I'll call you soon. And I know you're staying with your boyfriend and all but…no funny business okay?"

"Dad! Jeez a little faith please."

"Sure Bells, sure. Love you."

"Yeah, you too dad." I hung up the phone and spun around to face Edward who was standing behind me. "Hey there stranger."

"Bella do you know what today is?"

"Um…the 5th?"

"The 8th."

"Um…okay? So what…oh!" It finally dawned on me after s few seconds, what Edward was getting at I mean.

"We don't have to-"

"No! No, I'd still like to go to the dance." Edward grinned hugely and pulled me into a giant hug.

"I was hoping you would." He breathed into my ear and then pulled back, his arms still around me and still smiling. "Alice said she got you a dress. I'm not allowed to see it; apparently we may as well be getting married as far as this dress is concerned. And I bought tickets the day after I asked you so we're all set aw Bells! I think it's going to be really great."

And it was. Alice cam home not long after and spent the rest of the day getting me ready, and apart from the death traps on my feet, everything was perfect. The six of us; Rose, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I, went out to dinner and then we mad our way to the dance.

I was that evening I realized this definitely _wasn't_ a crush. I loved Edward Cullen. Unfortunately I loved him enough to do the last thing I wanted to do.

* * *

**Bit of a Cliffy, this I know. But I hopefully wont be waiting as long to post next chapter as I did with this one, for which I apologize**

**So big changes to come and I will be announcing the results to my poll....soon. (If you didn't vote you should.)**

**And Now it is up to you to review!**


	7. I told him so

_That Summer_

"Bella, I still don't understand, you guys were steady for like two months and then come January…boom! Plus neither of you date, and Edward is depressed like all the time, you too. AND it is so obvious you still love him. What the hell happened on that date?"

The date my dear friend Alice was referring to as I slipped on another top in Old Navy was the one where I broke things off with Edward. "Alice, it was for the best okay?" I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled showing off the top and denim shorts Alice had flung over the door.

"No, not 'okay'." She was scowling and he brows were furrowed looking the way the do only when she is thinking of something…troublesome.

"The clothes or what I said, because the clothes, fine I don't care you've bought too many already, but what I said, too bad. Alice I can't tell you…what happened. But believe me when I tell you it wouldn't have been right to stay wit Edward."

"No the clothes are fabulous, put them in the yes pile, you need more summer clothes, and a fantastic outfit for the last day of school Wednesday. And what it would be _so_ terrible for you and Edward to be happy? Really? Come on Bells, no dice. You guys have one year and then Edward is going off to college. Try on that green dress now. And Bells you need to take advantage of the time you have left."

"Edward is going to Dartmouth." I said sternly as I spun around and walked into the dressing room.

"_That_ is what this about? You're worried he'll be too far away. Bella! Come on, you guys could work it out."

"Alice no, you don't get it. He _will_ go to Dartmouth. I wont let him not, I…I love him too much."

"Okay so what is the problem?"

"Alice didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it?"

"Yes as has Edward. But I finally bullied it out of him, and you know what he thinks. Now I am getting your side, I have waited…somewhat patiently for the last five and a half months, but no more." Alice's voice was stern and belligerent, until she added softly, "Bella he thinks you don't _want_ him. He thinks you don't love him."

I stepped out to where Alice was sitting and looked at her sadly. "That is because I told him I didn't."

* * *

**So extra short I know but it was like...the perfect stopping point!**

**Thank you extra to those who reviewed, you guys make me grin! The rest of you..._please_?**


	8. Going to Dartmouth

_July 12__th_

"Bella I love you." I smiled and looked over at Edward as we walked around the school gym looking at college booths. Suddenly Edward pulled me over to the UW booth.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" He picked up a pamphlet and began looking through.

"Well Bella, love, I am looking at colleges."

"But you know where you're going already and it certainly isn't a…_state school_. You know you're better than that. And that is why you're going to Dartmouth fall after next."

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay in-state my freshman year."

"Why the _hell_ would you do that?" I wasn't mad…yet, just confused.

"Because I can be around more that way."

"Around for _what_? What is important enough for you to toss away your education at an _Ivy League_ school?"

"Around _you_ Bella. And I wouldn't be throwing anything is an excellent school, Ivy League or not. Then once you go off to school I can transfer and follow you."

"Oh _hell no_! You aren't giving up _anything_ for me. Besides I'm not Ivy League material, you might as well start your freshman year." Now I was mad.

"Bella, I think I've already decided…" He gave a kiss on the cheek then moved on to the Seattle U booth leaving me stunned.

_(Recap: _"Bella he thinks you don't _want_ him. He thinks you don't love him."

I stepped out to where Alice was sitting and looked at her sadly. "That is because I told him I didn't.")

_Present Day_

_August  
_

"Bella! What is…what was going through you're head? Why would you hurt him like that?" Alice looked horrified...and a little mad.

"Because Alice, it was the only way he would let me go." I changed back into my own clothes and found Alice by the cash register.

"Bella what I don't understand is why. I mean…do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Forever."

"Did he…did he hurt you?"

"No! Jesus Alice…"

"Then… Why?"

"Because I'm not selfish enough to take his future away from him."

"What?" Alice still looked so in the dark, I told her everything.

We were sitting in the mall's food court and I was finishing up my burrito waiting for Alice to close her mouth as she stared at me in disbelief. "What a jerk! I can't believe he would put you in that position. I can't believe he would give up his dream. I can't believe he wouldn't even tell _Dad_. I can't believe he wouldn't even discuss it with you. I can't believe you had the strength to break it off. I just…can't believe it." Alice sat there shaking her head.

The sad thing was I could believe it. I really could, because this was my reality and had been for over five months. I had to stay away from the guy I loved because he wanted to be with me, even if that meant throwing away his dream.

"Alright, home jeeves!"

"Okay Bells, are you still coming over?"

"As long as our deal is still on and there will bee no guinea pig Barbie tonight then yes." I took Alice's grimace as a yes and we were on our way.

_The Following Morning._

I woke up in Alice's bed to the sound of yelling, more precisely Alice yelling.

"You ruddy stupid _bastard!_ All this time and I actually felt _sorry _for you. How could you do that, make a decision like that, and tell no one. Jesus Edward, you know Bella. You should have known she wouldn't allow it! You should have _known_ better!" I heard Edward mumble something, sounding sullen, but Alice just made a noise somewhere between a shriek and a groan. "Yeah well you did a good job of getting what you wanted didn't you?

"Edward you are broken and Bella is broken. I could see that the day you guys were over, and nothing has changed."

_That Fateful Day_

_July 14__th_

"Edward where are we going?" I asked, as I stumbled behind hi through the woods.

"You will just have to wait and see. Aw Bells come here." He spun around and scooped me up carting me into a wondrous meadow and setting me in the center. "This is where we are going."

"It's perfect. Are there any activities planned or can we talk?" I asked as we sat criss-cross-applesauce in the grass.

"I thought we would talk."

"Good. I think you should go to Dartmouth. I _know_ you should go to Dartmouth."

"Bella, love, I already told you I'm staying with you. Nothing you can say will convince me otherwise. I want you…I want us, more than anything. There isn't any more to be said." Tears dripped down my cheeks as I realized I would have to use the one exception to this rule. I would have to say the most blasphemous thing to ever pass my lips.

"Edward I…I want you to go."

"Bella! I meant what I said I-"

"No Edward. I _want _you to go. I don't want us…don't want you. Edward I'm sorry but I don't want this anymore. I mean you couldn't really expect this to work. I'm not even 17, you're only 18, and we're in high school. It was bund to end. I'm so sorry though Edward I…I am." Edward was scowling trying to catch my eyes but my gaze was trained studiously on a blade of grass.

"But Bella…you love me, I love you. What changed in two days?"

"A lot Edward," I whispered. "A lot changed." I just hadn't realized I would have the strength to be the one to change it

_Present Day_

Edward had tried to talk to me, to text me, and he left me letters and gifts. But my mind would not be changed and my heart would go unrepaired. I wished a little more each day I could go back and undo, but I knew I had done the right thing…I think. But now, over a month later, I didn't know how much time was left before I went back to him groveling.

Alice walked into her room and saw me sitting on her bed staring at the wall and crying and rushed over to tuck me in her arms as I wept. "Alice, I just want him b-back!" And then Edward walked into her room and saw me sitting on her bed crying.

* * *

Okay so Longest Chapter Yet!

I think that deserves some extra reviews!

Speaking of...Thank you to all reviewers! Especially the former inkkypinkkyanna (I think that is how you spell it) I especially enjoyed the prayers!

Also I know there was a lot of skipping around as far as days went, lemme know if there was any confusion.

I would like to make a suggestion also: 'Ready Made Family' by . It is outstanding, so if you have time...

And now...get to it and review it!


	9. You Fool

"Bella, Alice, mom wants you…it's um, its dinner time."

I sniffed and wiped my face off, trying in vain to clean myself up with the back of my hand. "Bells go clean yourself up and I'll see you at the dinner table." I nodded at Alice and went into the bathroom. I scowled at my red splotch face and the tear tracks on my cheeks before washing my face.

When I walked out of the bathroom I surprised to see Edward waiting for me, about two weeks after I ended things I had put his pleading and reasoning to an end with more lies. 'I don't want you anymore Edward.' 'Edward it was just puppy love, my first crush and all.' 'Jesus Edward let sleeping dogs lie would you?' What he didn't know was these word hurt me more.

"Bella, I know, I know what you said okay? But…Bells can we talk?" He looked so sad and all I wanted was to say yes, to run into his arms and beg for another chance, but it wasn't worth it.

"There isn't anything left to say." I tried to walk past him but he caught me around the waist and held me in front of him.

"I think there is. Bella there isn't anyone else, no one else is as good as you. I _love_ you Bells. I can't just give up. And I've been lucky so far, but what happens when there is another guy. I don't think I could take seeing you with some character like…ugh like Newton." He was staring me in the eyes, his stare intense.

Despite the tears welling up in my eyes I snorted. "Mike? Really Edward, get real."

"Okay fine then, who? Who is it you _do_ want?"

"I…I don't know Edward, and I don't have to know. Not yet."

He stared at me for a few more minuets looking straight into my eyes, unblinking. "What happened Bella? I thought we were good. I thought we were in love. I thought you were _happy_. And now you say you weren't but I know you Bella, and you aren't happy now."

"I am happy Edward. And I was when we were together…at first. But I just realized it wasn't what I wanted after all. End of story, now lets just go eat okay?"

"No, no dice. You're lying to me Bella. Tell me the truth." I finally broke away from his gaze but his hand just reached up and turned me to face him. "Tell me."

"I'm sorry Edward I…I can't tell you." The tears had really built up and were threatening to spill over.

"Why, why can't you?" He demanded.

"Because, damn it Edward, because! Because a clean break is better okay? Because you wouldn't have let me go if you knew…. Because you wouldn't have…I couldn't have let you…couldn't have lived with myself. Because I'm not worth it." By now I was full on sobbing and had fallen into a stricken looking Edward's chest, my face buried in his chest.

"Bella, Bella what are you talking about? Oh love, calm down its going to be okay. Shh, it's okay." He pulled me into his lap as he sat on the bed and stoked my back. Eventually I calmed down and after a little prodding from Edward and a short interruption from Jasper who came to remind us about dinner, I told him.

"Edward, you are too good for UW, and we both know I'm not good enough for Dartmouth. So…when you said you were going to a _state school_ because of _me_ I knew I would be holding you back. And I can't do that! Edward you were always out of my league, so when you said you loved me back I was thrilled.

"I just hadn't realized you would be willing to sell yourself short for me. And I know you thought that it was what you wanted. But what would happen when _I_ ended up going to a state school? Would you stay then? And when I realized the answer to that question I just I ended it because…well because I love you far too much."

"You did this for…for _me_? Because you _love_ me?" He looked so shocked, and when I nodded my head he did the last thing I expected. He leaned down and kissed me, full on the mouth. But as much as I was enjoying that kiss I pushed him back.

"No, this doesn't change anything."

"Bella, are you crazy? This changes everything!"

"No, no it doesn't." And then me and my broken heart walked out of the door, past my friends who had their ears to the wall, and out the door. And then I cried because even telling him hadn't been able to solve the predicament.

I ran into the woods next to the Cullen house and didn't stop until I found a clearing. As soon as my running ceased, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground with my head in my knees. Not long after I heard my voice being called and snapping twigs.

And then Edward stepped out from a thick clump of trees looking distressed. "Bella, you…you fool!"

* * *

**So amazing right? No one does it better right? (Just kidding, I'm not narcissistic or anything... ;D) But seriously tell me whacha think!**

**Also I know there was a bit of confusion in the lest chapter. What was going on was Alice was inquiring about the breakup. She eventually broke Bella and the sections with dates over them were Bella's memories. And then it goes on from there in the present.**

**So come on...you know the drill:**


	10. A Shower and a cup of cocoa later

I looked up at Edward; his face was a tempest of emotions. "Excuse me?" I asked him, my voice was breaking and was laced with incredulity.

"You heard me. Isabella Marie Swan I think that is the most foolish thing you have ever done. You make this earth shattering announcement, and then you, _you_, run into the forest. Anyone else would be one thing, dangerous but not a death wish. But _you_! My god Bella, one tree root and you could have _died ._Not to mention it's pouring down rain and you're wearing a T-shirt and Jeans. Jesus Bella…you fool." He was staring me down daring me to correct him. I however was just now noticing the torrential downpour.

"Oh."

"Oh?" now it was his turn to be incredulous.

"Well…yeah."

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and then scooped me into his arms. "We're going inside, drying off and then we're going to talk." I didn't argue and soon enough I was being shoved into Edward's bathroom with a towel.

_On shower and a cup of cocoa later…_

"Where is everyone?" I asked settling into Edward's squishy leather couch. "I didn't see anyone when I was putting my cup in the sink."

"They've all gone out."

"Oh where to?"

"Bella…stop procrastinating." I stopped procrastinating, but started fidgeting. "Bella I love you. I love you, so yes I wanted to stay here, with you. And that was my choice, my very well informed, thought out choice. But Bells, you could have said _something_." Oh that was the wrong thing to say.

"_Excuse_ me? _What _did you just say? I should have said something. Hmm like what Edward? 'I think you should go to Dartmouth' or perhaps 'I _want_ you to go'? Ringing any bells there Edward? Huh? I tried Edward, and getting out seemed to be the only way to get you to go. I did what I had to so you could get what you deserved. Besides it isn't like we would have lasted."

"What do you mean we wouldn't have lasted? I thought you still…"

"I do Edward, but sooner or later you would have realized just how out of my league you are and fallen for some beautiful, smart, blond chick on her way to a school like Dartmouth too. And you didn't have time for it to have been later."

"Bella, god! I _love_ you. And if it makes you happy then next fall I will go to Dartmouth, assuming I get in, and _we_ will find a way to make it work. Because honestly Bella, I prefer brunette's" And that was when he kissed me.

It was an amazing kiss, I could feel the pent up feelings of lust and love rushing out as it heated up. As much as I wanted to keep going I pushed away the disheveled looking Edward. Come on a girl's got to breath at some point.

"So," I began as I caught my breath. "Next fall you're going to Dartmouth, correct?"

"Provided I get in, yes." I rolled my eyes at that and otherwise ignored the first part of his answer.

"And well…are we picking up where we left off or…starting over?"

"Well that depends, if we start over am I going to have to wait to kiss you like that again?" I squealed as he reached out and pulled me toward him, letting me bury my face in his chest.

"I say we pick up where we left off." Edward chuckled and I felt him nod. We sat in silence and I reacquainted my self with his unique scent, and his rhythmic breathing. "I missed you Edward."

"I missed you to Bells, I missed you too."

I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on my side table. Nine in the morning, I groaned and peeled off the covers before tumbling out of bed. Once I was up I quickly got myself ready and waited outside for the silver Volvo.

As soon as the car pulled up I slipped in the door and into the passenger seat.

"Oh, Bella aren't you just so excited? One more week and we'll be upperclassmen!" Alice babbled from the back seat.

"Yeah Bella, aren't you excited for another year of school?" Edward smirked glancing back at his sister in the rearview mirror. I just rolled my eyes and dug through my purse making sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Oh shut it Edward! This is a very big year for all of us. Bella should be excited."

"Alice why the hell would I be so excited? Its just school." I replied. "And stop doing that thing where you talk about me as if I wasn't here."

Alice ignored my complaint and continued trying to get me to hop on the excited-about-school bandwagon. "Well like I said we are going to be _upperclassmen_ this year. And you _are_ dating a senior boy, automatic status even if it is just my brother…." Edward and I just rolled our eyes but Alice continued on, blissfully oblivious. "_And_ we get to see all our classmates again! Think of all the summer 'makeovers'!"

"Oh yes all of our old friends. Oh I can't wait to see Lauren especially, oh and I hear Tanya is moving back after that year she spent with her father. And, oh jeez, _Mike._ I don't know if I could have gone too much longer without seeing Mike!" I fanned myself dramatically and then looked over to see Edward with his jaw tense and the steering wheel in a death grip.

I reached over and gently set my hand over his and waited until he looked at me to give him a warm smile. "Edward you have no reason to be jealous really. And Mike honestly, if you are going to be jealous of _anyone_ pick a better candidate honestly." Edwards did relax but the frown didn't fade from his face.

"Sorry Bells, but have you seen the way that boy looks at you."

"Oh Edward don't be silly. He doesn't even like me much. It was a little crush that escalated because he couldn't 'have' me."

Edward rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of, "Still doesn't see herself clearly…."

"Alright guys let's just go get school supplies shall we? If it is still an issue later we con convince Bella of the fact most of the Forks male student body has a thing for her. And if they are still not properly enthused we can make Edward and Bella get excited, okay? But right now I want to get inside that Wall-Mart before they run out of Pink-Pearl erasers like they did last year."

Jeez when Jazz spoke up, he really spoke up…But since he was right, we needed to do out shopping we complied and climbed out of the car.

* * *

**SO the ending was a bit of a filler but I enjoyed writing it, I hope it didn't suck cause I didn't spend too very much time proof-reading.**

**But yer, lemme know whacha think if you have a mo.**

**:)**


	11. I Did it

The school year had been pretty amazing and also extremely boring so far. Let me clarify, my social life, which consisted mainly of the Cullens and the Hales, had been pretty amazing. School on the other hand was well…school.

I mean not to say I was doing badly, straight A's thank you kindly, it was just that it was boring. I mean I like math class as much as the next person, which is to say I didn't like it much. Although having an extremely attractive tutor for that class whom I got to pay in kisses, well that wasn't bad at all.

It was approaching mid March and Alice was already planning her party which would take place in the beginning of April. I was riding with her, Jasper, and Edward in the Volvo on our way home from school. Jasper would be spending the night with Edward and I would be spending it with Alice, tomorrow we would switch. As we pulled up to the Cullen's house we all climbed out, still as silent and exhausted as we had been on the way home.

"Edward? Oh Edward hurry your buns up, Bella dear I'm sure he'll want you in on this too!" Esme called from the doorway, we glanced at each other and then picked up our pace. When we gat in the door Esme thrust several large white envelopes into Edwards hands.

I looked over his shoulder; one was from Princeton, one from Yale, one from Harvard, one from Julliard, and of course, one from Dartmouth. Honestly I was shocked all of these replies had come in one day. Although replies from UW and WSU had come last week. That however was something Carlisle and Esme had decided they would tell him after he got replies from the other schools. They didn't want him to make a brash decision without knowing all of his options and once they told me what they were keeping from him I agreed whole-heartedly. I hadn't forgotten the reason for our time apart.

Edward was still staring at them his mouth wide with shock. If the rumor about the size of envelopes was correct Edward had a decision to make.

"Edward…come on open them. The suspense is just about killing me." I sighed. He finally looked up a few moments later at his friends, siblings, mother and I surrounding him.

"I don't know if I can." He looked into my eyes and there was an edge of pleading in them. I smiled and grabbed them out of his hands.

"Which first?" He smiled and pointed to the Harvard envelope. I slowly opened it, careful not to slice my finger, and read the letter silently. I looked up smiling and kissed his cheek lingering there long enough to whisper in his ear, "Congratulations Edward."

"Yale?" He was grinning wildly now and I repeated _all_ of my previous actions. I knew what he was doing now and went to open Princeton next; he was saving the best for last. After opening and reading the Princeton letter I once again repeated my actions. I held up the last two envelopes and waited to see which he would pick. Recently he had considered pursuing a career with his music.

He debated for a moment before pointing to Julliard; he had, of course, gotten in. Finally I held the last envelope in my hand. I debated for a moment before holding it out to him. "It has to be you hun." I told him smiling slightly. He hesitated before grabbing it and I nodded my head, smiling encouragingly. He slowly and deliberately turned the envelope over, slipped it open, and pulled out the letter.

We all watched with bated breath as he read the letter. He slowly smiled and the stood up pulling me into his arms and swinging me full circle. "I did, Bella I got in! Everywhere! Dartmouth, I did it!" He let me go, still grinning and pulled his mother into a hug, then Alice, before returning to me. He grabbed my hands and started dancing around the dinning room table humming in perfect harmony with all of our laughter and giggles. He finally stopped twirling us about and pulled me in for a sensational kiss. "I did it," He whispered.

* * *

**Okay, forgive me? I am a total dumbass, I thought I had already updated with this chapter. **

**I bet I sound like a real ditz....**

**Also I forgot something...I wanted to say. So just a few more things**

**_.Merry Belated Christmas_**

**.I will be adding Chapter 12 in like...two minuets**

**.Check out my totally rad one-shot because...well its Rad so....**

**.Review these two chapters because...well you're Rad so...**

**Thank you Wisconsin...and everywhere else that isn't quite as fun to say as Wisconsin (no offense)  
**


	12. So We have a Plan?

Alice's birthday was drawing closer and Edward still hadn't made a decision. I thought for sure he would have chosen Dartmouth but he had a pro/con list for each of the schools on the corkboard in his room. I was sitting on his bed staring at it as I waited for Edward to come out from the bathroom. When he finally came out the fidgeting began, I couldn't seem to leave my hair alone.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" I ignored his question and pointed at the board, never letting my eyes stray from it.

"Have you chosen?"

"A College?" I nodded, "I haven't actually, although I think I've narrowed it down to two or three."

"Is Dartmouth one?"

"Actually…yes."

"Is it like…the front runner or…no?"

"Hmm…provided I stick to my decision to go into the medical field then yes, it is. Why?" I ignored his question again and asked my own.

"Is Julliard out then?"

"Yes, most likely. I think I want to keep my music…recreational. Bella what's going on?"

I sighed and finally looked at him, taking in his quizzical expression, his face contorted into a giant question mark. "I can't tell you, I can't tell you because if I do I might just ruin everything. Maybe it won't matter, maybe it will. And I am not big on risks, so I can't tell you."

"Bella, love, you're speaking in riddles." He came over to the end of the bed where I was sitting and slowly and deliberately sat next to me. He waited a couple beats before catching my chin in his hand and slowly turning my head to face him, it had one again drifted to the board, lingering on Dartmouth. "If what you have to say is so important, important enough that it has you talking like you're a bit of a nutter, I want to hear it."

"Edward I'm sevente-"

"I am aware of your age love, your birthday is just eleven months after my own."

"Hey there mister, you wanted to hear it, so listen. So I'm seventeen and that means that…it means I can apply for early decision. As well as being seventeen I am apparently just as smart as you crack me up to be and my extra curricular activities are rather impressive thanks to your sister always wanting to be busy and dragging me along with her to clubs and the hospital." Comprehension slowly began to dawn on his face but he waited for me to continue.

"So about a month ago I managed to do some…persuading and since a lot of my classes are at a senior level I got to take the SAT. So a couple weeks ago I got my results back and they were really good. And well I figured what the hell, might as well apply a couple places and basically the short and thick of it is I got accepted into Dartmouth…and Princeton year after next so long as I keep my grades up." I finished my story and stared into Edward's bright eyes and then suddenly his arms were around me.

"Bella don't you see this is perfect! I can go to UW my freshman year and then we can go to Dartmouth, or Princeton if that's where we decide on, together in the fall. Everything will work out we can stay together. I'll stay in Washington my freshman year so I'm-" And there it was the precise reason I hadn't wanted to tell him my good news. Needless to say I was livid, he was all set to break his promise to me.

"Oh hell no."

"But Bells, just think-" I placed two fingers over his lips, silencing him once again.

"No. Edward you made me a promise and that _matters _to me. It _means_ something. I want you to have a full education if the _highest_ quality, for as long as you pursue higher education. And I know that is what you want too, more than you want to stay, and if you don't then gad damn it you _should!_ Not only am I not worth it, but also one day you probably will regret it especially if something was to happen…. Between us I mean." I let out this whole spiel in minimal breaths, knowing I had to get it out, because as much as I wanted him to go, there was a small, selfish part of me that wanted him to stay.

I looked down to my lap; at my pale hands resting on my denim clad thighs, ashamed at this realization. Edward's hands slid over my knees and grasped my hands in his, causing me to look up at him. "Bella…is there something you're…trying to say?" My expression turned quizzical.

"Say?"

"Bella is this, not working out for you." He looked so sad yet it still took me a moment to process his words. When I did I actually jumped a little.

"No, no, no! Jesus, no Edward." I took his face between my hands, letting his drop to my knees. I stared straight into his eyes and saw the grief, with just a flicker of hope in them. "I. Love. You. With all of my heart I do, and I never want to let you go. Jesus shit Edward, don't you get it? I wish you would stay, I wish it so much I would fall to my knees and beg if it would keep you. I would if I didn't love you so much. But I do love you so much, so much that I am willing to wait a year to be with you again, because it is what's best for _you_. Can't that be enough?"

Edward smiled his signature crooked grin. "Enough forever."

XxxX

Edward and I were lying on the bed in his room, staring at the ceiling as he idly twisted my hair in his fingers. "So we have a plan?"

"Yeah Edward, and I think it's a pretty swell one at that." I sighed smiling up at him.

"We finish the school year, taking full advantage of it, but of course keeping up our grades. Then in the summer we spend every waking moment together. Then in the fall you start your senior year and I go to Dartmouth, coming back as often as possible. That summer I come back and we catch up on all the little things we didn't have time catch up on when I visited. And then in the fall we go off to school together. And then we begin our future together." I smiled and felt Edward grinning as well as he kissed me on the cheek. I thought of Edwards's sentiment from the day before, 'Enough forever'.

* * *

**Right okay, I know early admission applies to students 17+ who've taken the SATs but I'm not sure if it applies to Juniors...if not please do let me know in your review but pretend for me while you read, for the sake of the story...okay?**


	13. Be Safe

I was standing in the airport terminal, trying to blink away the tears blurring my vision of Edward. I handed him the package in my hands wordlessly, choking on a sob. I was no good at good-byes. Edward took the gift and stroked my cheek, wiping away the tears before taking the paper off smoothly, never removing his eyes from my own.

Several minuets passed and I thanked my lucky stars we came to the airport early. Finally he looked down into his hands. It was a think leather photo album, already filled with photos. He pulled me down sitting Indian style on the floor despite the rows of gray and blue plastic chairs. He lifted open the thick cover and grinned at the first set of pictures. The first was me when I was about four or five. Edward had found the picture a few months ago while digging through my room.

_April 13__th_

_(Spring break earlier that year)_

"Well I told Alice I wouldn't wear it if it didn't provide enough…coverage. She made the deal and I think that she ought to stick to it, so I am wearing my old suit." I huffed as I stormed into my room, Edward following behind.

"Yes love, I realize but I thought the bathing suit Alice picked out was entirely lovely." I turned around to argue but Edward caught me around the waist and I found myself looking into a pair of green lusty eyes. My mouth formed a little O but was soon was replaced with a smirk.

"That is because you are a hormone driven teenage boy my dear." I teased pulling myself from his grasp and resuming my search. I heard some rustling behind me but though nothing of it until I heard Edward chuckle. I froze. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I spun around and saw Edward holding my "photo box" where I had stashed almost every photo that came into my possession. I lunged and grabbed the picture out of his hand.

In the picture I was standing on First Beach. My hair was in ringlets like it had been naturally until I hit about ten and my hair got thick and wavy instead. I have a slight grin and was looking at something out of the picture, the sun hitting me in a way that almost made me glow. This was actually the least embarrassing picture he could have found.

"You were _such_ an adorable little girl." He whispered, his lips against my neck.

"Hmmm, I wonder what happened." I sighed contentedly.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "You became the most beautiful young woman."

_Present Day_

He had begged and pleaded for a copy of the picture but I would just blush and shake my head in response. Now it was sitting in the album on his lap, I would almost always give Edward his way. Next to it was a picture of me that summer, it was almost identical to the one to the left of it, the only differences were my appearance and the restaurant behind me was a little worse for wear. I couldn't v\believe the similarities between the two pictures when Alice had developed that batch.

Edward stroked the photos with one finger and then reached over and stroked my cheek with the same finger, "Beautiful," he sighed. I looked down and let my hair fall in a curtain around my crimson cheeks before turning the page for him.

On the next page was a…candid shot Emmett took of Edward and I. It was the summer after I met Alice, we were thirteen at the time and Edward was fourteen. Edward and Alice had been debating over which grade was better, 8th or 9th, and I was sat between then on the couch as they argued, trying to watch an episode of Cow and Chicken. At one point Alice asked my opinion, or rather told me to agree with her, and I had turned to look at her. Unbeknown to me Edward had leaned across the space to smell my hair, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. This was the shot Em got.

I hadn't seen this picture until about a month ago when Emmett felt Edward needed a good dose of embarrassment. I loved the picture because it brought the rare blush to Edwards face; it was nice to know I wasn't the only one, to blush or to have been in love with the other so soon. I looked up from the album and sure enough his cheeks were tinted pink.

I smiled to myself then flipped the page. It was Edward's Graduation, he was in the ridiculous yellow cap and gown and had his arms snaked around my waist, his chin resting on my head, both of us grinning and looking toward the other instead of the camera, which had frustrated Alice to no end.

The next page had a posed picture from Prom, like I said I would almost always give Edward his way. Unluckily for me this included prom. Next to the Picture I had written a list of quotes, either about love or Edward and I.

"What's this one?" He asked pointing to one about halfway down the list. _It's strange, like gravity. If one of you moves the other follows, like there can only be some much space between the two of you._

"Oh that's something Renee said, after her visit in August." It was when I had subtly asked her to help me in the kitchen the evening she came over to meet Edward at dinner. I smiled and looked up at him and scooted just a little closer to him. "I'd never noticed it but I do know I don't like when you stray too far."

Edward chuckled and turned the page. Edward and I were standing by a pool his arms wrapped around my waist and my legs wrapped around his, my arms around his neck. We were staring at each other smiling lightly. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were standing in the shallow end of the pool, looking at us smiling like a bunch of goons. After Esme snapped the camera Emmett had swum over and grabbed Edwards's ankle and yanked, successfully submerging us in the water.

And so it went for the next half hour, flipping through the Album. The pictures stopped halfway thorough with one taken just the week before. We were in the Cullens front yard, I was riding piggyback on Edward smiling at the camera while trying to make Edward face the camera with my hand as he tried to turn around enough to kiss me as well as waving Alice away simultaneously.

"What about the rest of the pages?" He asked flipping through the blank sheets after studying the last photo with a serene smile on his faces.

"We have an entire future to fill those pages up with memories." I sighed as I started to well up. "I only hope I've left enough room."

Edward lifted me from the spot beside him and placed me on his lap in one swift motion before pulling me in for a long passionate kiss. After we pulled apart, dragging in air in gasps, he lent his forehead on mine. "We will make them Isabella, more memories then we'll be able to keep track of."

I smiled despite the tears rolling down my face and let out a watery chuckle. "You know you're the only one who gets to call me that. Without you here I'm going to forget it's my name."

"Oh Bella," he sighed. "I wish more than anything I could take you with me."

"Then do so," I placed my hand over where his heart was and felt it thudding against my palm, "here."

"You're already there my love, always."

"Good." I smiled and turned my self so my back was to his chest in order to get more comfortable and earned a chortle from Edward with my pleased expression. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and we sat in silence, both wondering how much time was left. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Do really, really well for me, and you, okay?"

"Of course." He replied moving his head to peck me on the cheek before resuming his position. "You too missy, I expect you to be boarding a plane with me a year from now."

And then I burst. I started sobbing, my head finding a resting spot in the crook of _his_ neck, and my arms winding round too. I mumbled, "a year" incredulously into his chest several times before I was rendered incoherent. I just kept sobbing as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Eventually my lamentation petered out but he kept up his soothing motions.

"Bella, we will be fine." He grabbed my face between his cool palms and his eyes bore into my own. "I promise you." He took a hand from my left cheek and reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling something out and holding it in his palm, which blocked it from my view. "And I'd be honored if you would make me a promise."

"Anything." He smiled and opened his palm to reveal a leather…ring box? I gasped.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned. "Bella, one day I want nothing more than to get down on one knee and tell you how I've loved you since I met you and all of the other wonderful and cliché things you make me feel as I ask you to be my wife. But as we are so young I would like to give you _this_ ring as a promise of my love and fidelity to you and yours to me. Would you, perhaps, be willing to accept?"

He handed me the box and buried his nose in my hair, kissing my head from behind, as I opened it. It was beautiful, and obviously expensive, which I would scold him for later. It was a platinum band with a small emerald, a diamond on either side, and another emerald on each end. I loved it and I told him so.

"Yes, Edward of course I promise, and not just because it's beautiful. I love it almost an eighth as much as I love you."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment to me, or an insult to your ring and I." He chuckled. I spun around on his lap and ended up straddling him, taking a moment to thank god I had convinced Alice to allow me to wear jeans today- I hadn't been so lucky at Edward's sendoff dinner. And then I captured his lips with mine in a passionate embrace, my fingers finding their spot in his hair and his hands resting on my waist.

I pulled away, breathing hard. "Most definitely the former."

He chuckled and pulled me to his chest in a tight hug. "Bella," He whispered in my ear. "As much as I hate it, it's time." I whimpered quietly, not caring in that moment if I seemed pathetic. I clung to him a moment before releasing him and standing, him following suit shortly after.

"I love you, I'll miss you, and I want you to call me when you land straight after you call your mother so I know nothing horrible happened okay?" I said attempting to look stern.

"Of course my love. I will, after all, need to be sure you are okay. I wont be here to catch you so you'll have to be extra careful…if you can." His words were playful but I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

I watched as he said his goodbyes to the rest of his friends and family who had recently rejoined us to send him off. And then he came beck to me and pulled me into a hug tight enough to rival Emmet's. "Be safe." He whispered fiercely in my ear, and when he pulled back I saw his eyes were rimmed red and were now wet for the first time today.

I placed my palm to his cheek and felt him lean into my hand. "I will." And then he turned around and made his way through security, turning back to us once more to wave as he made it to the other side. As Alice came to wrap her arms around me I wondered how I would be able to make it until thanksgiving.

* * *

**Okay Guys, longest chapter, _to date_. I have to admit I'm a little bit proud of me.**

**So I made a decision about the story. Originally I was going to do more of Edward's senior year and that summer and then get to this point and move onto the sequel but that was turning out crap so I FastForwarded again. Don't like it? Well put it in your juice box and suck it. Not really though I just enjoy saying that. More than I should really... **

**So point being I am going to do their year apart, probably condensing it down to just a few chapter and then a year later and here is where I need your opinion dudes! Should I get to that point and keep going _or_, start a sequel once they are all off to college?**

**SO lemme know what you think because in general it gives me the warm fuzzies and whatnot.**

The Promise Ring:

www(dot)bluenile(dot)com/emerald-diamond-ring_6476?oid1=6070&oid2=6887&oid3=5603&nav1=jewelry_&stone_filter=emerald&catid=112&set_shape=


	14. Until Thursday

The start of my senior year was heaven and hell at once. I got to take an extra easy class because I had filled my requirements so all the AP classes now were extra which was really nice, it lightened my work load considerably, though I still had to be on my guard against senioritis. However I was missing Edward like crazy, it was the end of October and already I was counting the days until our long weekend for Thanksgiving.

I got to Photography and dropped my bag on the floor before dropping into my seat. Then, much to my disgust Mike took the seat next to me. When I had met him I quite liked Mike, he was a nice enough guy even if the little thing he had for me caused several awkward moments in the past. However since the beginning of the year he had insisted that Edward and I wouldn't last so I ought to go out with him already.

"Mike your seat is over there." I pointed to his seat, several rows away from my own. He just grinned like the Cheshire cat and otherwise ignored me.

"Bella, we have fifteen minuets before the first bell, plenty of time to set up a date fore Friday night. What do you say?" I rolled my eyes and reached into my bag, pulling out my binder.

"I say, never going to happen, and if you don't quit bugging me I'm going to-"

"What Bells? Sick you 'boyfriend' on me? Come on give up the ghost and admit the relationship is bogus already. You don't even have any way of knowing whether or not he is being faithful. He could me getting it on with a different chick every night for all you know." He 'reasoned' with me.

"Okay Mike first, I trust Edward so I don't need any proof and besides he has way more class than that. Seriously, 'getting it on'? And second even if Edward and I were to split up I still wouldn't go out with you, so back off." He just shook his head and then slowly smirked, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on baby, don't be like that."

"Oh my god Mike. Get your arm off of me and go to your seat now or so help me god I will go to the principle with a sexual harassment complaint." I turned my head to look at him, scowling. He sighed but stood up and walked away nonetheless. I hoped my threat would work because I was really sick of his shenanigans.

I made it through the rest of the morning without incident and soon found myself in the lunch line with my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Good morning love, how are you?"

"Edward! I'm good. I didn't expect to hear from you until tonight. Why do you sound so chipper?" I asked as I forked over $2.50 for my lunch.

"Ah, well I just made a purchase that I am very pleased with. I think you will be happy too."

"Oh really?" I asked sliding a chair at the table I shared with Alice, Jasper, and Rose now that Edward and Emmett were away at college. "What purchase was that?"

"Well, I was hoping you would ask. This morning I have purchased one Ticket with Alaska Airlines to Sea-Tac airport where I will catch a connection to Port Angeles on November 14th and a returning ticket for a flight on November 27th."

I gasped and then gave a very uncharacteristic squeal earning several sidelong glances from fellow students. "The fourteenth? Edward I thought…I thought you wouldn't be able to make it until the 23rd at the earliest. What changed?"

"I'm not sure but there was a notice posted in the common room of the dorms yesterday saying classes were canceled until the Monday after the holiday starting the 13th."

"You realize then that we have just today and then two more weeks now?" I asked him grinning stupidly.

"Yes Bella, and I can't wait I'm so happy! Anyway, I have just under an hour before my next class; do you have time to talk now? You said there was something you wanted to tell me." I frowned; unfortunately my news was a downer, very much so.

"Um yeah, I have time." I stood up and walked away from the lunch table, leaving my food deserted. I made my way outside to sit on one of the blue metal benches in front of the school and sat. "Edward I have some news actually."

"Really?" I had his attention. "Good news?"

"No." I sighed.

"Oh…that's unfortunate. What is it?"

"Edward I…well I was talking to my guidance counselor and looking at some paperwork and it looks like, it looks like I wont be going to Dartmouth next year." I rushed out tensing for his reply, which was delayed. Soon enough he spoke though.

"Bella nonsense! Of course you are, we had, have, a plan. You coming here is part of that plan." He held no infliction in his voice. His voice told me he was merely stating a fact.

"Edward I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. I can't go."

"Why not?" And here the distress leaked into his voice and I could _see_ him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because Edward, I can't _afford_ Dartmouth. Even with financial aid, WUE, the few scholarships I've earned _and _the money from my savings account it's still too much. Far, far too much money."

"No, nuh-uh, you're going."

"Edward as much as I want to, and you know I do, I-"

"Bella you earned this and you deserve this. Just give me a bit of time and by Thanksgiving I will sort something out." I sighed. It had taken a couple weeks but I had made peace with the fact the best I was going to do was UW or Seattle U, I knew Edward would get used to the fact sooner or later as well.

"Edward, we've made it work thus far. We will make it work a few years longer. I'm willing to wait for you."

"You wont have to love. Now trust me and get to class, the bell is about to ring and I don't want to make you tardy. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." And on that note I shut my phone and made my way to British lit.

After that morning's discussion Edward ended all of our conversations telling me that he had a plan, that I would be going to Dartmouth if it was still what I wanted –of course it was-, and he loved me, but that was normal.

It was the twelfth, two days until Edward's arrival and it was this fact that kept me from concentrating on Alice.

"Okay Bell?" She asked.

"Okay what sorry?" I asked her, zoning back in once again becoming aware of the cafeteria that surrounded me.

"Jeez Bella! Okay you'll come to my house Thursday, we'll freshen you up and then I'll drive you to the airport by five."

"Freshen me up? What exactly does that consist of?" I asked, hesitant to agree.

"Well you know, dress you up a little more for Edward's reception. Unless you want me to come over before school that is?" My eyes widened at that prospect.

"That won't be necessary! After school Thursday it is."

"Good. So Bella I've been meaning to ask you…has Newton been bothering you since your last run in?" I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was coming from. Alice asked me the question every couple weeks since I had let it slip to Edward that Mike had cornered after gym the first day of school.

"Tell your brother that he has left me alone and also he will go prematurely gray if he doesn't stop worrying." Alice giggled at my aggravated expression.

"I've let him know the latter part, he told me to shush. Apparently I would understand if I wasn't around to ward off girls advances on Jasper. I figure he isn't too far off base and also he knows where I keep my Prada so I just pass along the message and pretend you have no idea he's checking up on you." I sighed but a smile graced my lips as I shook my head and Alice grinned back.

"Okay, class time." I said standing up and dumping my tray.

Wednesday passed in a blur of leg shaking and daydreams, Thursday was much the same. That is until I was in Alice's Porsche, I was a mess. "Bella, calm down, and don't puke in my car even if you can't."

"I won't puke." I snapped.

"What are you so worked up over?"

"Nothing." I felt bad for being so short tempered but I couldn't help it.

"Bella," her voice was kind and soothing, "what's going on?"

"Alice what if while he's here he realizes I'm just a stupid high school girl and he…he…what if he already _has_? Alice what if he wants to break up?" I was verging on hysterical now and was twirling the ring on my right hand ring finger as I had come to doing whenever I was particularly missing Edward.

"Bella stop being ridiculous. He loves you and there will be no breaking up between you." She tapped her temple with one finger. "Remember; Alice knows all." I smirked and managed to calm down by the time she parked neatly in the Cullen driveway.

She dragged me through her house, up the stairs and into her bedroom where he applied a light layer of make-up, changed me into a pair of jeans which fit more snugly then my own, and a flowy dark blue v-neck top. Then at five to four we had a rather long argument over my footwear. Alice won and now I was sitting in her car in a pair of blue heels while she sped down the road despite my futile efforts to get her to slow down.

By five we were parked in the airport garage and I was half running to the baggage claim. I saw Edwards bag be fore I saw him and went ahead and tugged it of the conveyer belt. Alice sat on it as I bounced on my heels searching through the faces until I caught sight of his unique hair, a shade akin to a penny. My face lit up and seconds later he was staring into my eyes, grinning broadly.

I reached down and pulled off my shoes in preparation for the totally cliché thing I was about to do, despite Alice's protests. And then I ran, launching myself into his waiting arms, locking my legs around his waist and kissing him, letting months worth of passion leak into the kiss and I felt him do the same. I let the shoes drop from my fingers and then slipped them into his hair, reveling in the easy sensation.

Eventually I pulled back and looked into his eyes, completely elated. I saw my own emotions mirrored back at me, and they only intensified as he whispered, "I missed you love," before capturing my lips again.

* * *

**So not too eventful and not quite as long as the previous chapter but I quite liked this one. **

**So I got pretty mixed reviews about how to deal with the sequel situation so I will most likely put up a poll. When the time comes I will ask you to vote via one of my author's notes, which I know you all look forward to. Highlight of your week, am I right?**

**My winter break is basically over, just today left, which is sad. As a result I'm not sure when I'll update but it shouldn't be to horribly long.**

**Anyway, thanks to reader and extra to reviewers!**


	15. Willing to wait

_I reached down and pulled off my shoes in preparation for the totally cliché thing I was about to do, despite Alice's protests. And then I ran, launching myself into his waiting arms, locking my legs around his waist and kissing him, letting months worth of passion leak into the kiss and I felt him do the same. I let the shoes drop from my fingers and then slipped them into his hair, reveling in the easy sensation._

_Eventually I pulled back and looked into his eyes, completely elated. I saw my own emotions mirrored back at me, and they only intensified as he whispered, "I missed you love," before capturing my lips again._

We soon made it home and Edward and I made it up to his room so he could unpack. And he did, for the most part. However I would find myself folding one of his shirts on second and the next his arms would be wrapped around me from behind and his lips would be peppering my neck with butterfly kisses. About the fourth time he did this and then began to pull away I grabbed his hand to stop him and spun him around assulting his lips with my own. I soon foud myself pinned beneath him on his bed as our imbrace tuned far more passionate. But then, much too soon he pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Bella...I think we need to talk."

"Talke as in..." I knew what 'we need to talk' usually led to but surely that wasn't what he ment?

He must have read my fears in my expression because he burst out with, "Oh Jesus Bells no! Not like that its just I don't want to lead you on so I think we need to talk about the next step in our relationship."

"Not like that but you don't want to lead me on? Edward what the hell is going on?"

"I just...Bella I'm not...ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what Edward? A comittment? Because I thought that was what this ment!" I said my voice raising in a mix between hystaria and anger as I held up the hand with his promise ring on it. I pulled it off and reached out to hand it to him. "I thought...Jesus Edward I thought you were in this for the long haul."

"Bella put that back on this instant." He snapped before his face abrubtly sofened again. "Bella I'm not ready for...for sex okay? That's all I meant. I know we've gotten pretty hot and heavy...like now for instance. So what I meant by 'I don't want to lead you on' is, I don't want to be a tease." He looked down looking dejected . I lauughed, and then once more, pulling his face up to kiss him as I sat myself on his lap.

"God Edward, you scared me. I thought my heard was about to shatter. Edward not only am I not ready either but I would never force you into that. We both have to want to go there before we do. I love you and I want_ you_ to be my first time. Even if it means we wait until we're married." I looked him in the eye and it took me a minuet to disipher the look there. "You want to wait...until marrige?" I asked taken aback.

"Well...yes. I mean I'm not set in the desicion and obviously it is your choice too but I just...I always liked the idea of saving that part of yourself for your husband or wife. I mean I _know_ its going to be you but..." He trailed off looking embaressed and I pulled his face up once more, grinning at the rare pink tint to his cheeks.

"Edward I don't think you have ever been more adorable. If you want to wait, fine, I am more than happy to. As long as you're waiting for me." He smiled and then crashed our lips together.

"Of course." He replied when we pulled apart a few minuets later.

"Okay now lover boy, help me finish unpacking, I promised your mother I'd help her cook your welcome home meal."

Edward grinned wolfishly wrapping his arms around my wast. "I like that mental image, my adorable Bella, the Domestic godess." I rolled my yes at his antics.

"Oh yes thats me. White picket fence, cuisine instead of food, perfectly manicured lawn, perfect manicure." I held up my chewed up nails I had been hiding from Alice in fear of a spa visit for him to see. He just chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss before moving back to his suitcase. I just shook my head and smiled at the...interesting turn our conversation had taken before moving back to the pile of shirts.

Once we finished we made our way downstairswhere everyone was lounging around the living room. I saw Emmett slip Jasper a twenty and despite my better judgement had to ask. "Well Emmet has apparently still not learned, he best aginst Alice?"

"About..."

"You and Edward having sex upstairs silly!" Alice chimed. "You two are glowing but not _that_ kind of glowing." I felt my face flush and looked to Carlisle and Esme who just shook their heads grinning. I looked over to Edward who far from looking annoyed, was glaring at Emmett and Jasper. Sooner rather than latter Esme suggested we start cooking and the bet was still on my mind.

"Esme you know..Edward and I haven't...and we don't intend to anytime soon. And we certainly wouldn't be so disrespectful as to do...that in your home with you right downstairs Ijust..." My words were muddled and I was flushed once again.

"Oh Bella sweetheart I know." She chckled, chopping onions by the sink. "I trust you plus unlike Emmett I know better than to go against Alice's...educated guesses. Besides I know you are a smart girl and when you decide to make love with my son, you'll be safe. So knowing that I don't care if, when or where you do it, okay?" I nodded mulling over her words. I was glad that she trusted me. I began boining water for pasta and then joined Esme in chopping vegetables.

It had been an eventful day and though dinner was amasing, filled with the chattter always present at the Cullen dinner table, I was glad when it was time to climb the stairs and go to bed. With Edward home and Jasper staying over I got to sleep in Edward's bed, though I would let Charlie believe what he was more comfertable with.

That night I fell asleep with the most ease I had since Edward had left, him humming me to sleep more than I would've dared to have ask for, his lips againdt my cheek as I drifted off an added bonus. That night I was the happiest I had been since Edward had left.

* * *

**So the update was...belated ( For which I have several reasons I wont bore you with including finals and me repelling technology lately) and I'm not sure about the ending. It was a bit of a filler but...I liked it.**

**Also (in case you were wondering and hadn't guessed from this chapter) this story is and will remain, Lemon free. **

**So Please with a cherry and rainbow sprinkles (as they are the best kind) review!**


	16. The Graduate

_That night I fell asleep with the most ease I had since Edward had left, him humming me to sleep more than I would've dared to have ask for, his lips against my cheek as I drifted off an added bonus. That night I was the happiest I had been since Edward had left._

"Come on! It has been proven time and time again high school sweethearts don't make it. Just go out with me once, I guarantee _Cullen _wont measure up. And technically we aren't in high school anymore so, Bella babe, we cold make it." I rolled my eyes and pushed the stupid persistent kid off of me. I wasn't going to give up Edward, my life past, present and future, for flipping Newton.

"Mike first off all for the billionth time no, I really am sorry but we are never going to happen, and second the way to a girl's heart is not by knocking her boyfriend! Now go sit down, you're two rows up." Mike scowled but slid sulkily away and I craned my neck looking for one particular face, one which, much to my disappointment, I didn't find. Instead I waved to my dad and turned back around as the microphone squeaked.

"Parents and friends thank you all for coming today, it is sure to be one you and these students will never forget. Forks High School has seen many students pass through its halls. And if those walls could talk I'm sure they would agree that the class of 2008 is one of the finest. Five students are moving on to Ivy League, and one such student I have the honor of introducing you to today. Your valedictorian, Ms. Bella Swan!" I blushed like crazy as I walked up to the stage, I knew this was coming, my name had come over the speakers in 3rd period a couple weeks ago, but still I was unprepared.

Finally I finished the long walk up to the podium, and took a deep breath and started to speak. "As some of you may know I am one of the students Principle Jones just mentioned. This fall I will be going to Dartmouth University. That fact alone shows that anything is possible. Little Bella swan, an adult, and academic, and a high school graduate, just like all of you. Some people may think that the fact our class is made up of only a couple hundred students makes big dreams harder to achieve. But that is so far from the truth, every parent in the audience today, every friend, every teacher and every staff member is to blame for our success. It isn't about size, it's about quality. Forks High has that because of what the people around us have given to us. And though all of those people deserve our thanks we deserve it the most because you can be encouraged but it takes your own perseverance and faith that the end will come to get here, and guess what guys? We did it!" Every person was on their feet cheering and I was grinning, momentarily forgetting my embarrassment as I walked to my seat so each student could get their diploma.

And all of us did. I was so proud, but Charlie was even more so. I found him in the crowd after the ceremonial tossing of the hats and excited squeaks and cheers with Alice, and for the first time in my life, he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh dad!" I cried, throwing my arms around him letting my own tears flow freely.

"I am so proud of you baby girl. Going to and Ivy! You're all grown up now. You don't even need your old man to pay."

"Oh dad I need you for other things, besides I fully intend to pay the Cullens back." I insisted. Edward hadn't put that into the "Get Bella to Dartmouth No Mater What Plan" he had revealed to me last thanksgiving but there was no way I was taking that much money from anyone. As soon as I had a paid career I would pay him back. I hugged Charlie again and he told me he had to be off and to have fun at the Cullen's Party. Charlie and I would be celebrating with dinner tomorrow night, Alice and called dibs on tonight.

I still hadn't seen Edward; I whipped my head around and still couldn't find him. If he had missed my high school graduation there was no way I would let it go, ever. Just as I was beginning to fume I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and the mild fury instantly melted away. "Edward! I thought you hadn't made it."

"Don't be silly love, how could I? Alice just caught me first." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waste as he placed his lips on the top of my head and kept them hovering above it so I felt his warm breath as he spoke. "Isabella Marie I am so proud of you, never have I been more proud of anyone. And to prove my pride…I have a little something for you."

"Edward you've given me you, you've given me college, though I still intend to pay you back mind you, I don't need anything." I protested pulling away and staring him down. Well staring him down as best as I could, this probably wasn't very well at all.

"Bella first, you will do no such thing, paying your tuition is no Good Samaritan act, I want you here more than you seem to comprehend. And second I _wanted_ to get you this, so open it." I huffed, a little smile peaking through my scowl and took the small read package he held out. I tore the paper carefully and opened the box. Inside were two airline tickets to New York, two to Spring Awakening on Broadway, and a hotel reservation confirmation for July 7th to July 17th. I looked up at Edward wide eyed waiting for confirmation that this was real. "Now before you object I had a bunch of frequent flier miles built up so that didn't even cost me, and I've already cleared this with Charlie, and the way I see it, Alice is going to jam-pack our summer with Alice approved activities and I just wanted some exclusive Edward and Bella time before the end of summer. So…what do you think?"

I smiled and Jumped into Edward's arms squeezing him tight peppering his face with kisses. "I know I should be upset because this is by no means 'little' but it's so perfect. I was worried the first time you and I would get to be really alone during the day and most nights would be in September, seeing as Alice will be around, but here we have ten day insured. Thank you Edward, you did good." He smiled back at me and then, upon realizing that most people were clearing out of the gym, we took our leave. Now to face that pesky graduation party….

* * *

**So I fully know that I suck. I know its been months and I hate that shit as much as any of you and there are so many reasons I could give, good ones too, but I wont bore you with that. But I should have more time now (Touch Wood) and I seem to be over my minore writer's block so...**

**Also because of my extended...absence form this story I would appriciate any reviews cause I worry I may have lost touch with my charecters. (Touch wood)**

**Hopefully the party scene tomorrow (touch wood). So...review! And go find something to read like...'Out of Her Head' or something. (Excellent story by the way)**


End file.
